sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Super Hero Squad (video game)
Marvel Super Hero Squad is a video game developed by Blue Tongue Entertainment, Mass Media, and Halfbrick and published by THQ. It was released on October 20, 2009 for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Wii. The game features cartoonish super-deformed versions of the Marvel Comics superhero characters, as seen in the Marvel Super Hero Squad toy line by Hasbro, as well as the television show made by Film Roman and Marvel Animation for Cartoon Network. Gameplay Marvel Super Hero Squad is split into two parts: Adventure mode and Battle mode. In adventure mode, there's 6 chapters for each hero: Iron Man, Silver Surfer, Hulk, Wolverine, Falcon and Thor. In the character selection, the level you're playing, there will be the main character for the level, then you get to pick your own superhero, you have loads of choices. In each level, they have to defeat a wave of enemies and achieve their target (Ms. Marvel tells them what to do). If it's a boss level, it's like the Battle mode although what you have to do is either achieve 5 points, 7 points or 10 points in order to defeat him. In Battle Mode, it's a free-for-all fighting game. You first make a new profile, then you either have two options: Versus Mode or Squad Mode. If it's Versus Mode, you pick your character you want to play as but if it's Squad Mode, Player 1 picks two characters, Player 2 picks the other two characters. Then in the Options section, you pick how many points you can achieve in the battle: 5, 1O or more. Then you go and play the battle. Once finished, you can play again with different characters or go back to the main menu. Plot soldiers]] The Soldiers cover an Infinity Fractal. Doctor Doom plans to get the Infinity Fractal so he can make the Infinity Melder (a small version of the Infinity Sword). Then the Super Hero Squad intervene and destroy the fractal into pieces and one large chunk of it is stuck in MODOK's forehead. Iron Man tells the Super Hero Squad to find all 6 missing pieces of the fractal. Doctor Doom says that he can't let those super heroes get the fractals first. Iron Man introduces to the team a new invention called: The Stark Shard Locator and Monitor (SSLAM for short). So the team get into action and they find the 6 missing pieces of the fractal. When they've collected all the 6 missing pieces of the fractal, the Mayor of Super Hero City congratulate them for their heroics. The civilians cheer for them then the Mayor reveals the fine works of art of the superheroes. Then Dr. Doom stands in one of them. Iron Man says it's the real Dr. Doom. The people scream. Dr. Doom shock-blasts the superheroes then unleashes his secret army (which is Modokbots). Doctor Doom blames MODOK. The team put on Stark Industries Mind Control Nullifying Belt Buckles and they have to defeat all the Modokbots. Once they've finished defeating Dr. Doom with the Infinity Sword, he's defeated and Ms. Marvel with the helicarrier takes him in. Iron Man congratulates the superheroes for their hard work. Voices *Charlie Adler: Dr Doom, Doombots, Sabretooth *Troy Baker: S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier 2, A.I.M. Agent 2, Civilian 3, Delivery Boy *Alimi Ballard: Falcon *Ted Biaselli: Loki, Mole Man, Male Computer Voice, Moloids, Lava Men, Civilian 2 *Steven Blum: Wolverine, Abomination, Heimdall *David Boat: Thor, Thing *Grey DeLisle: Ms. Marvel, Female Computer Voice *Jess Harnell: Crimson Dynamo * Tom Kane: Magneto * Josh Keaton: Spider-Man * Mikey Kelley: Silver Surfer * Tom Kenny: Captain America, Iron Man, Juggernaut, M.O.D.O.K. * Stan Lee: Mayor of Superhero City * Nolan North: Asgardians, U.S. Agent, A.I.M Agent, S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier 1, Fireman 1, Civilian 1, War Machine, Frost Giants * Liam O'Brien: Nightcrawler, Male Cop, S.H.I.E.L.D. Controller * Tara Strong: Invisible Woman * Cree Summer: Storm * Erin Torpey: Female Cop, Female Civilian * Travis Willingham: Hulk, Grey Hulk, A.I.M. Agent 3 Voice Direction By: Jamie Simone Characters Playable characters: * Iron Man - War Machine Suit * Captain America - U.S Agent Captain America Suit * Ms. Marvel * Falcon * Thor - Modern Thor * The Hulk - Red Hulk * Silver Surfer - Anti-Surfer * Wolverine - Wolverine Brown Suit * Spider-Man - Black Suit Spider-Man - Spider-Man 2099 * Invisible Woman * Storm - Storm version * The Thing * Nightcrawler * Dr. Doom - Dr Doom Light Suit * Sabretooth * Mole Man * Abomination - Blue Abomination * Crimson Dynamo * Magneto - Dark Magneto * Juggernaut - Juggernaut version * A.I.M Agents Development Marvel Super Hero Squad marks the first game developed from a licensing agreement between Marvel Comics and THQ. Reception | MC = 51% | 1UP = C+ | GSpot = 4/10 | IGN = 5.8/10 | rev1 = Worthplaying | rev1Score = 6/10 }} The game was received "mixed" reviews according to Metacritic. Sequel A sequel titled Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet was released November 16, 2010 with many modifications made. The first game's developers were changed to Griptonite Games, and the consoles the game would be played on changed; the game was still for Wii and Nintendo DS, but PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable consoles were changed to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. Another sequel was produced afterwards, requiring a uDraw GameTablet. References External links * * Marvel Super Hero Squad at Internet Movie Database Category:Video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:THQ games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games based on Hulk (comics) Category:Video games based on Spider-Man Category:Video games based on X-Men Category:Wii games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Superhero video games